Walton Goggins
|birthplace = Birmingham, Alabama |family = Nadia Conners Augustus Goggins Leanne Goggins Janet Long Walton Goggins, Sr. |yearsactive = 1989-present }}Walton Sanders Goggins, Jr. is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Detective Shane Vendrell in the crime drama series The Shield. Biography Goggins was born on November 10, 1971, in Birmingham, Alabama, to Janet Long and Walton Goggins, Sr. Goggins spent most of his childhood in Lithia Springs, Georgia, and graduated from Lithia Springs High School. He did attend Georgia Southern University for a year, but later chose to move to Los Angeles to start an acting career. Goggins got his first role in 1989 when he was cast as Darrell in the NBC drama series In the Heat of the Night. He got his first major role in 2002 when he was cast as corrupt police officer Shane Vendrell in the hit FX crime drama series The Shield. Since then. he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Hateful Eight, Lincoln, Prey, Cowboys & Aliens, Community, Tomb Raider, Justified, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Goggins portrayed John Cooley, a longtime friend of SSA Emily Prentiss who was attacked by Father Paul Silvano in the Season Four episode "Demonology". Filmography *Six (2017-2018) - Richard 'Rip' Taggart (11 episodes) *Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) - Sonny Burch *Tomb Raider (2018) - Mathias Vogel *The Big Bang Theory (2018) - Oliver *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - Lawrence *Vice Principals (2016-2017) - Lee Russell (18 episodes) *Three Christs (2017) - Leon *Prey (2017) - Aaron Ingram (voice) *The Hateful Eight (2015) - Sheriff Chris Mannix *Diablo (2015) - Ezra *American Ultra (2015) - Laugher *Mojave (2015) - Jim *Justified (2010-2015) - Boyd Crowder (74 episodes) *Desiree (2015) - Blanc *Sons of Anarchy (2012-2014) - Venus Van Dam (6 episodes) *Community (2014) - Mr. Stone *Machete Kills (2013) - El Cameleón 1 (credited as Walt Goggins) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) - Warden Nigel James *Officer Down (2013) - Detective Nicholas Logue *Django Unchained (2012) - Billy Crash *Lincoln (2012) - Clay Hawkins *Vanessa & Jan (2012) - Ed (3 episodes) *Unsupervised (2012) - Bruce Lindsay (voice) *Straw Dogs (2011) - Daniel Niles *Cowboys & Aliens (2011) - Hunt *Change in the Wind (2010) - John Marsh (voice) *Predators (2010) - Stans *Damage (2009) - Reno Paulsaint *CSI: Miami (2009) - Sean Echols *That Evening Sun (2009) - Paul Meecham *Criminal Minds - "Demonology" (2009) TV episode - John Cooley *The Shield (2002-2008) - Shane Vendrell (89 episodes) *Miracle at St. Anna (2008) - Captain Nokes *Fragments (2008) - Zack *Randy and the Mob (2007) - Tino Armani *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) - Marlon Frost *The Shield (2007) - Detective Shane Vendrell (voice) *The Architect (2006) - Joe *The World's Fastest Indian (2005) - Marty *Hawaii (2004) - Agent Davis *Chrystal (2004) - Larry *4 Selections from Plimpton County's Tuff Truck Jamboree (2003) - Narl (credited as Walt Goggins) *Apple Jack (2003) - Moe Danyou *House of 1000 Corpses (2003) - Steve Naish *The Bourne Identity (2002) - Research Tech *Beyond the Prairie, Part 2: The True Story of Laura Ingalls Wilder (2002) - Almanzo Wilder *Joy Ride (2001) - Cop (uncredited) *Daddy and Them (2001) - Tommy Christian *Murder, She Wrote: The Last Free Man (2001) - Billy weber *The Accountant (2001) - Tommy O'Dell (credited as Walt Goggins) *Shanghai Noon (2000) - Wallace *Red Dirt (2000) - Lee Todd *The Crow: Salvation (2000) - Stan Roberts (credited as Walter Goggins) *Wayward Son (1999) - Unknown Character (credited as Walt Goggins) *Beyond the Prairie: The True Story of Laura Ingalls Wilder (1999) - Almanzo Wilder *NYPD Blue (1998) - Terry *Major League: Back to the Minors (1998) - Billy 'Downtown' Anderson *Switchback (1997) - Bud (credited as Walt Goggins) *Painted Hero (1997) - Roddy *The Apostle (1997) - Sam *The Cherokee Kid (1996) - Jim Bob, Carver Gang *The Sentinel (1996) - Mick *Humanoids from the Deep (1996) - Rod (credited as Walt Goggins) *Pacific Blue (1996) - Harv *Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (1996) - Border Worlds Pilot #3 (voice, credited as Walt Goggins) *JAG (1995) - Communications Officer *The Watcher (1995) - Unknown Character *The Next Karate Kid (1994) - Charlie (credited as Walt Goggins) *Renegade (1993) - Lance McBride (credited as Walt Goggins) *For Love and Glory (1993) - Buck (credited as Walt Goggins) *Queen (1993) - Young Man #1 (credited as Walt Goggins) *I'll Fly Away (1993) - Langley (credited as Walt Goggins) *Forever Young (1992) - Gate MP (credited as Walt Goggins) *In the Heat of the Night (1989-1992) - Garth Watkins/Robbie Jeffries/Darrell (3 episodes, credited as Walt Goggins) *Mr. Saturday Night (1992) - Shaky Kid (uncredited) *Stay the Night (1992) - Wayne Seagrove (credited as Walt Goggins) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992) - Mike Muchin (credited as Walt Goggins) *Murder in Mississippi (1990) - Lyle (credited as Walt Goggins) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors